disney_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Infinity
'Boo '(real name Mary Gibbs) is one of the main characters in the 2001 film Monsters, Inc. She is voiced by Mary Gibbs. Appearances Monsters, Inc. In the first film, Boo is a 2-year-old human child who has escaped from her room from which Randall Boggs intended to kidnap her. Much of the film's plot follows what happens as James P. "Sulley" Sullivan and Mike Wazowski try to get Boo back to safety. When she first appears, Boo is very attached to Sulley (calling him "Kitty"), but he is not so keen. But as the film progresses, he develops a bond with her. At one point, Sulley, under Henry J. Waternoose III's orders, roars in front of a child used for simulation, not noticing that he has also scared Boo. Sulley tries to apologise to Boo, but she is too terrified of him and runs to cover underneath Waternoose's legs. Waternoose, who has caught sight of Boo, decides to take care of her before anything worse happens. After he and Randall banish Mike and Sulley to the Himalayas, they proceed with extracting screams from Boo by using the Scream Extractor. However, Sulley arrives at the last moment to disable the device to free Boo. Mike catches up with them, and they rush back to Scare Floor F, with Randall in hot pursuit. Randall chases them to a large chamber where thousands of doors to human world are kept. Mike and Sulley then make Boo laugh to activate the doors, then they go through them, exiting the Monster world and entering back into it, in order to lose Randall and reach Boo's door. Just as it looks like Mike and Sulley have lost Randall, Boo suddenly slips off from Sulley's arms, and Randall reveals that he has caught her. Sulley manages to catch up with Boo, but then Randall ambushes Sulley. Just as Randall is about to finish Sulley off, Boo suddenly jumps on Randall and beats him with a baseball bat. Boo has managed to overcome her fear of monsters, especially Randall. After Mike and Sulley banish him through another door, disable that door and let it fall to the bottom of the chamber to ensure that he will never return, Boo blows a raspberry directed at the shattered door. They open Boo's door, only to realise that the power has gone out, but then, the door moves back to Scare Floor F, where Waternoose and the CDA agents are waiting. Mike runs off with Boo's monster costume as the agents go after him while Waternoose notices Sulley with Boo and her door and chases them to the simulation room, where he is lured into a trap set by Mike. Mike exposes Waternoose's plot to kidnap a thousand children (possibly including Boo) to satisfy his own agenda to the agents, who then turn on Waternoose and arrest him. Immediately thereafter, Roz, revealed to be Agent 001 of the CDA, enters and decides that Boo's door is to be destroyed after she is safely returned to her room in order to ensure that she will never come back again. She lets Sulley have 5 minutes to say goodbye. Sulley takes her in to her room and tucks her in after she shows him her toys, including Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl from Toy Story 2, a ball from Luxo, Jr., and Nemo from Finding Nemo. Boo and Sulley take a possible one last look at each other, then after Sulley closes the door, Boo then opens it to possibly surprise him, only to find her closet instead and Sulley nowhere. After her door is shredded, Sulley feels sad that he'll never see Boo again and keeps one of the splintered pieces from her door as a memento. At the end of the film, Mike brings Sulley (now the CEO of Monsters, Inc.) a surprise, which turns out to be Boo's door reassembled. The door becomes functional when Sulley places the piece he has kept, and he opens it to see Boo, who (although off-screen) recognises him by saying, "Kitty!" This gives Sulley a surprised grin on his face as the film closes. Disney Parks Boo often appears in her monster costume in parades. She also appears in attractions based on the film. She appeared in the Pixar Play Parade at Disney's California Adventure until 2013, when the Monsters, Inc. segment was changed to Monsters University. __FORCETOC__ Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Characters Category:Kids